Jurassic Boy 2 DX
Jurassic Boy 2 DX (also known as Jurassic Boy Deluxe, Jurassic Boy 2 Deluxe or as others call it, Jurassic Boy 2 SMS) is a completely redone version of the NES/Famicom bootleg Jurassic Boy 2 on the SEGA Master System and SEGA Game Gear. Being developed by Sachen, ported by Aspect Co. Ltd. and licensed by Sega. Plot Chen's Story Dr. Crachi builds a time machine to go to the Jurassic period and kidnap Chen's family. So it's up to Chen to save his family and stop Crachi once and for all. Sonic's Story Dr. Eggman builds a time machine to go to the Jurassic period, but this time, he tries mechanicize the dinosaurs to destroy the future, so Tails builds some special shoes that can send Sonic to the Jurassic period at light speed. Sonic must save the Jurassic period, or his future will be doomed. Final Story This story is unlocked after beating both Chen's and Sonic's stories with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. After stopping the villains in both stories, Chen and Sonic thought they had won, only to see that Crachi and Eggman had reappeared with both of them controlling a giant mecha dragon larger than the island. So with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Chen and Sonic turn into their super states and defeat both scientists once and for all. After defeating the boss, Sonic says goodbye to Chen as he goes back to his own period while Chen returns home to his family. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as it's original NES bootleg counterpart, but the graphics have more detail and the music has been upgraded to better fit the SMS style. In addition, there is a save feature so that the player can continue were they left off. The player has a choice to play as either Chen the Dinosaur, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike the original bootleg, Chen has a fully functional Spin Attack and Spindash along with one new ability, a loud roar that can destroy enemies in front of him. As for Sonic, he plays the same as Chen, but instead of the roar, he has a Super Peel-Out and Drop Dash. If playing as Chen, there are coins, If playing as Sonic, there are rings. The Game Gear port was optimized to fit on Game Gear screens, making it easier than Jurassic Boy 2's'' GB counterpart. Zones Unlike the original bootleg, The game is a lot longer with 3 extra zones and has new names for the zones. # Jurassic Seaside # Fosil Mine # Volcanic Valley # Aquatic Lake # Mad Warehouse # Final Factory # Crazy Space (Only accesible if both stories have been completed) Items Chen's items Fruits - Gives Chen a shield depending on the fruit color. Speed Sneakers - Makes Chen go faster. Star - Gives Chen 50 coins. 1-up - Gives Chen an extra life. Sonic's items Elemental Shields - Gives Sonic either a Fire, Bubble or Electric shield depending on what shield it is. Speed Sneakers - Makes Sonic go faster. Chaos Emerald - Gives Sonic 50 rings. 1-up - Gives Sonic an extra life. Reception ''Jurassic Boy 2 DX for the Master System and Game Gear has been critically acclaimed since release. Mean Machines described it as a "improvement on the original bootleg game". They gave it a rating of 94%, with Mega Zone describing it as "a improving classic" that "blows Sachen's original game out of water", with a rating of 72%. Category:SEGA Category:Game Gear Category:Master System Category:Sachen Category:Aspect Co. Ltd. Category:Sonic Games Category:Bootlegs Category:Bootleg Games Category:Remasters of Bootlegs Category:Remasters Category:Remastered Games